


Don't Want the World to See Me

by Blue_Five



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ex-Con Dean, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: Dean Winchester is an ex-con fresh out in the world after 15 years.  All he wants is a quiet life but Fate has other plans.





	Don't Want the World to See Me

"Be good out there, Winchester."

Dean manages a wan smile.  The clerk's surname is Studebaker if the embroidered patch on his faded, wrinkled state-issued uniform is to be believed.  No doubt he considers himself quite the wit; Shakespeare of the South Dakota correctional system.  Dean focuses on shaking out the manila envelope holding everything he walked into hell with fifteen years ago.  It keeps him from flipping the Bard off.  He doubts they could put him back in for that but Dean's not taking any chances.  He looks down at a leather wrist-band, his wallet with a very out-of-date drivers license, four dollars and -- Dean chuckles flatly -- an expired condom.  He gives the envelope a final jerk and out tumbles a necklace.  It's not much - a gold-colored amulet on a black faux leather cord but out of everything, this possession means the most to him.  He slips it over his head, happy to feel the slight weight against his sternum as he moves. 

Snapping the wrist-band into place and tucking his wallet in his back pocket, Dean follows a guard out the last two doors.  The familiar buzz and clank of doors rolling back are sounds he hopes to never hear again in this lifetime.  He steps out the man door set into the main gate without a backward glance.  A bus idles on one side of the parking lot.  The small cluster of inmates released at the same time as Dean either head for it or for a familiar car.  Dean scans the vehicles glinting in the midday sun, praying to see a particular black shape.  He swallows the jagged rock of disappointment that suddenly appears in his throat when he doesn't see it.  He'd told himself not to hope but apparently he hadn't listened to himself very well.

A honk echoes across the parking lot, pulling Dean's attention to the far side of the lot.  There sits a pale blue Chevy truck that saw its better days several decades ago.  A man dressed in jeans so faded they nearly blend in with the truck's paint job leans against the bed without a care in the world.  Dean's grin is answered by its twin and he waves off the bus driver before jogging across the parking lot.  A tight handshake gives way to a hard, one-armed hug with a backslap and a kiss against Dean's temple.

"Missed you, brother," drawls the tall bearded man in a thick Louisiana accent.

"Same here, brother," Dean replies before getting in the truck.

Benny Lafitte doesn't share any DNA with Dean but as his uncle Bobby once told him, family don't end in blood.  They shared a cell for seven of Dean's fifteen years.  It hadn't been fast friends the minute they met but shared trials in hell brought them to an uneasy trust.  That morphed into a friendly alliance and eventually became a connection Dean knows will last their lifetimes.  As Benny leaves the lot, Dean slumps in his seat.  One hand runs down his face.

"Think they were gonna drag you back in, darlin'?"

Dean nods.  "It's like I've been living in shades of gray and now the world has too many colors."

"Yeah, takes a while for everything to feel ok again."  With a chuckle, Benny guides them onto the highway leading back to Sioux Falls.  After a minute, he offers,  "You know you got a room with us for as long as you need, right?"

"You clear that with Balthazar?'

Benny snorts.  "Don't worry that pretty little head about him.  We had a come-to-Jesus about a month back.  He's fine."

"Yeah, right," Dean returns.  "He thinks we slept together in slam, Benny."

"Not for lack of tryin' on my part, darlin'," Benny teases.  "Look, about Bal ... you know he lost his first soulmate young.  He had to watch all his Marks fade.  It's left scars that ain't healed yet."

"You think I don't get that?  You know what happened to my dad after we lost my mom.  I'm not about to cause issues, Benny," Dean warns his friend.

Benny sighs.  "And you aren't gonna, Dean.  Bal just panicked -- we were newly Marked and he was afraid.  But I made it clear that family takes care of family.  You're family, Dean."

Dean blinks rapidly and exhales sharply.  "You're all I've got, Benny.  Sammy --"

Benny growls, "I oughta take that little bastard over my knee."

Dean gives a watery chuckle.  "Yeah and then I'd have to kick your ass, Benny.  Sammy's got a soulmate now -- he's happy."

"He's happy because his big brother's an idiot without the sense God gave a lemon."

"Good to know you care, Ben," Dean retorts.

"More than you know, brother."

The ride continues in silence but it's not uncomfortable.  Dean knows Benny means well and he appreciates his friend more than any number of words will ever communicate.  He steals a glance or two at the dark indigo Marks that border the right side of Benny's face.  When they were together in prison, Benny didn't have those marks - his face was as open and clear as Dean's or any other non-soulmated individual.  Fate brought along Balthazar a year or two ago and, in the natural way of things, they touched and the Marks appeared - on the right side for Benny and on the left for Balthazar.  The letters from his friend faltered a little while the relationship was growing but Benny never forgot Dean.

Dean's daydreamed of finding his soulmate once his time was served but he never really gets past the initial 'meet-cute' stage in his head.  Seriously, he's an ex-con.  He has absolutely nothing to offer anyone.  And while the Marks are a biological fact, no one knows what triggers their emergence in a couple.  Science has a lot of theories but few absolutes and the percentage of people that go through life without Marks is pretty high.  Sammy met Jessica at school.  Benny runs a diner and Balthazar stopped in on a road trip.  Dean figures he's going to end up the odd man out statistically.  Which is fine because, well ... ex-con. 

Lost in thought, Dean realizes they've actually entered Sioux City and are only minutes away from Benny's home.  He tenses, gripping the door handle tightly.  Benny parks the truck and turns to look at Dean.

"Relax, brother.  I told you you'd have a home when you got out and this is it.  Stay or go, your choice but you'll always have a room if you need it."

Dean nods.  "Thanks, Benny ... for everything."

* * *

Balthazar Novak is the absolute last person Dean would have imagined as Benny's soulmate.  He's British, for one thing; his accent is crisp and precise where Benny's is soft and blended.  He also talks.  A lot.  Benny tends to keep his statements short and sweet but Balthazar can go on and on about nearly anything.  And while Benny gives the benefit of the doubt to anyone and everyone, Balthazar has a biting comment about most people and he isn't shy to offer his opinion on any topic.

Which is why the man's sudden politeness and demure attitude is unnerving.

"Did Benny, like, replace you with a pod person?" Dean asks Balthazar as he sits on the guest room bed.

The man opens his mouth to say something -- most likely something brutal and cutting -- before closing it and exhaling sharply.  He runs a hand over his face.

"No ... he explained that you are his brother and I need to make an effort to make you feel welcome."  Balthazar offers a sickeningly sweet smile.  "This is me making an effort."

Dean looks at the man who has, on more than one occasion, expressed the opinion that Dean is only using Benny's generosity for his own gain.  It's a fair concern and Dean knows it.  He frowns and stands up.

"I won't stay if you don't want me here," Dean states.

Balthazar rolls his eyes.  "Oh that would be just brilliant -- Benny will never believe that I didn't convince you to leave."

"Of course he will, you're his soulmate.  I'll just tell him --"

"Don't bother.  Look, you're here and you can stay but I'm only doing this because my soulmate feels some sort of misguided loyalty to a man who abandoned his fifteen-year-old brother because he couldn't stay clean and had the genius idea that he could run from the police."  Balthazar looks smugly at Dean.  "Does that about sum things up?"

Dean sits on the bed again, shoulders hunched.  "Yeah.  Hit the nail on the head."

"My mate is a good man.  He made something of himself once he got out and I will not have the likes of you dragging him back down," Balthazar warns.  "You have a roof over your head - rent free despite my attempts to impose a financial requirement on you - and a job at Benny's diner."  The man leans close to Dean.  "Make no mistake, if you abuse my mate's good nature or betray him in anyway, I will end you."

Dean looks up and meets Balthazar's eyes.  "Good.  I wouldn't expect anything less."

The staring contest goes on for a few more minutes until Benny sticks his head in the room.  "You two gonna eat, you better get to it -- jambalaya don't translate real well cold."

"Yeah, be there in a sec, Benny," Dean replies.

Balthazar looks over with a smile and deliberately plants a kiss on Benny's cheek.  "I'm sure it'll be divine as everything else you make, darling."

Benny rolls his eyes.  "Go on with you."  Balthazar saunters past him and on down the hall to the stairs.  Benny watches him for a minute before turning back to Dean. "Give him time, Dean.  He'll come around."

Deans waves off his friend's concern.  "No worries, I'm plannin' on being out of your hair before he can get too worked up."

"Dean --"

"No, enough, Ben.  You have a soulmate and you two deserve a life together without a loser ex-con moping around in your guest room.  I just need to save up a little and we'll go from there."

"And what do you suppose I am, brother?" Benny asks flatly, leaning on the doorjamb.  "I'm no different from you except the sins that put me in that cell next to you were my own."

"If I'd done right by Sammy none of this would have happened, Benny.  My dad gave me one job before he died:  take care of Sammy.  I didn't do that and I ended up paying for it."

Benny gapes at his friend.  "You think all that went down was -- was _your_ fault?  Dean, that's --"

Dean stands and makes an abrupt motion, silencing Benny.  "I let my little brother down and now he won't even talk to me.  I'm here on your good graces because I got nothing and no one.  Balthazar thinks I'm just using you and maybe I am ... but I'll pay you back for everything.  I'll make it right."

Benny frowns and shakes his head.  "Brother, if we're tallying up who owes what, I got a sight more on my tab than you so why don't you just shut the hell up and come get some dinner?"

"I'm right behind you, Benny."

The Cajun leaves after a long searching look at his friend.  Dean goes to the bathroom and splashes some water on his face.  He stares at his reflection -- fifteen years older.  Dean hopes he's got the wisdom to go with it.


End file.
